moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nethergarde Company Discussion of Secession, October 17, 624 K.C.
In the wake of the Iron Horde invasion and recent developments following it, the Nethergarde Company began a debate over a secession from the Magocracy of Dalaran (for reasons listed below). These are the following records. The meeting involved occurred between Captain Merandar Haifrall and the secondary leaders of the Company, Arthur Black, Jarod Hershal, Terran Forge, and Darek Palmer. Record [[Merandar Haifrall|'Merandar Haifrall']]:''' Alright, we've had quite a bit of debate recently. To evaluate; Orcs invaded, we got out of the Valley, and we've since returned to Dalaran. Now, that was a couple days ago. However, even after reporting the apparent existence of a group of thieving warlocks and the presence of Urthudar, the authorities of Dalaran have opted not to regard the important matter of Urthudar. Considering this, it was brought up that we should secede from the Kirin Tor and operate on our own. Lieutenant Black, you proposed the idea. Please elaborate on this proposal. '''Arthur Black: Yes, sir. Considering the recent activities of the Kirin Tor, they have proceeded to overlook a more important matter for the sake of what is currently evident. Admittedly, these Orcs, or the "Iron Horde" as I've heard them called frequently, are quite the hostile threat. However, they're a minor one; a Horde invading through a single portal is not an issue. Summon armies, push them back, done. What is an issue is the fact that Urthudar is alive and we have a group of Orcish warlocks stealing artifacts from the Kirin Tor. To ignore that would be foolish. Jarod Hershal: Bear in mind, Black, that if we do secede, whether these warlocks impact the Kirin Tor or not will become none of our concern. At that point, the only thing that matters is Urthudar and his activities. Arthur Black: I recognize that. Still, the Kirin Tor has also shown no inclination to support or assist us in any way. We just spent twenty years in a valley with Orcs, and not once did the Kirin Tor send help. They suffered invasion at the hands of the Iron Horde, and they didn't call on us to help. Either they thought us too unreliable to assist, or thought we were long dead, primarily because they never bothered to help us. If the Kirin Tor can't take the time to bust our asses out, then why should we? Darek Palmer: '''I'll recognize your appeal and agree there, albeit partially. Still, we can't govern ourselves on a notion of what seems like revenge. We need to keep the logic in mind. If we do secede from the Kirin Tor, we leave ourselves in a state of dependence. Either we remain affiliated with the Alliance, at least, or we go off on our own path, and we'll need a method to keep ourselves afloat from there, or we'll be a legitimately lost cause. '''Merandar Haifrall: Agreed. However, we are not without self-sustaining methods. We can find a solution to keep the Company active even after secession. Technically, secession can remain a valid option, though it's a risky one. Lieutenant Forge, go ahead. Terran Forge: It goes without saying now that we're the hardest bastards in Dalaran. Twenty years and more, we've fought those green skins and we never wavered or lost. We always forced them back, won our battles or, at our worst, held out to the point of a draw. We don't need the Kirin Tor if we don't want them, and frankly, I don't want them. I agree with Lieutenant Black. Merandar Haifrall: I would like to point out that we are not the only organization in the Kirin Tor. The Violet Eye is one notable organization, and I've been made aware to the existence of the Magus Senate. These organizations may prove to be considerable allies capable of assisting us. Would anyone care to weigh in on that subject? Jarod Hershal: I've done my research on those since our return. The Violet Eye is completely unrelated to us, and the Magus Senate's already declared open war on the Iron Horde. They're obviously going to be more focused on this new war over the issues we face. If they're not going to assist us for those reasons, then there's no reason to get in their way. Terran Forge: '''Agreed. Now, putting aside what we don't like about the Kirin Tor, let's remember that we're not just affiliated with Dalaran, we're a part of it and under its command. Any time it wishes, the Council of Six could order us on the front lines against the Iron Horde, all the while leaving Urthudar to do what he wants, and that's just a single example. There are so many more threats out there aside from the Iron Horde, and the magocracy is just going to overlook every single one because of this new threat. '''Arthur Black: '''We've always been the ones on the front lines when it comes to battle, and we've always operated under our own orders and systems. I don't think we should abandon our ways of operation because six individuals told us to do something in place of what we regard as first priority. '''Darek Palmer: If we are the ones on the front lines, then we have a responsibility against the Iron Horde. The Kirin Tor could very well use us on the front in this conflict. Terran Forge: The Alliance has already sent first responders, and the Magus Senate, again, has declared open war. We aren't needed out there. Darek Palmer: True enough. Merandar Haifrall: Seeing as we've nothing else to add, I'll recap the listed reasons. Holding no confidence in the abilities of the Kirin Tor, in regards to not assisting us in the past twenty years. Preservation of our own systems and traditions and operations, thus allowing us to operate in the ways we see fit and are most ideal to the Company. Focus on our main objectives as a group, outside of influence from the Kirin Tor and the war against the Iron Horde. Are there any questions, comments, or concerns in regards to this list? Arthur Black: Seems like there are none. Merandar Haifrall: Very well. We'll put it to a vote now. Vote aye if in favor of secession, and nay for the opposite. After a session of voting, the vote tallies up with six votes of approval and zero of opposition. '''Merandar Haifrall: '''The vote passes. I will submit a notification to the Council of Six and inform the entirety of the Company. From this day forward, we are no longer members of the Kirin Tor. Category:Nethergarde Company Category:Documents